Electronic devices often have electrical inputs and outputs carried over connectable cables. These cables are often connected to the internal circuitry of the devices via plug-and-jack arrangements. However, any time a plug from an external cable is connected electrically to the internal circuitry of an electronic device, it carries with it the risk of damaging the device through the discharge of any electrostatic charge carried by the cable.
Accordingly, efforts have been made to incorporate protection against electrostatic discharge (ESD) into the electrical connector jacks of electronic devices. Some devices design their jacks to ensure that any plug being inserted comes into contact with a grounded contact before it comes into contact with the internal circuitry of the device. However, momentary contact with a simple ground wire may not completely discharge the electrostatic charge of an external cable, and even small electrostatic charges have the capability to damage highly sensitive internal components. Furthermore, electrostatic charge may continue to build up on some connected devices or cables after a plug is inserted, and after the external cable has been momentarily grounded by contact with the ground wire of the jack.
Thus, there exists a need for an electronic device or a jack within an electronic device that addresses, in part, these concerns.